


Silent Night

by obsidian_GSD



Series: Christmas at the Cottage [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables, Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidian_GSD/pseuds/obsidian_GSD
Summary: Day 7 - silent nightWhen Aziraphale wakes, he realizes he's alone and wonders where his demon could have wandered off to. It doesn't take him long to find him though
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Christmas at the Cottage [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Silent Night

When Aziraphale wakes, the bed is cold next to him and the room is dark. There’s only a small amount of moonlight filtering through the curtain covered windows, but it’s enough for the angel to tell he’s alone. Not that he couldn’t already sense that. 

Pulling himself out of bed, Aziraphale reaches for the robe he keeps nearby, slipping it on quickly over is clothes. He shakes the sleep off next as much as he can next as he tries to feel where his demon might have wandered off to. With a sigh, he pads from the bedroom with a strange feeling growing in his chest. 

“What are you up to,” he whispers as he descends the stairs. It doesn’t take him long to grab his coat and he slides it on after taking off his robe, along with a pair of sturdy shoes. Crowley had finally convinced him he should by them after the first real snow fall; there’s so much more of it out here compared to the city...

It doesn’t take him long to find Crowley once he steps out of the backdoor. Before he can move closer though, he snaps his fingers, summoning the extra tartan blanket they keep at the end of their bed. As he takes the few steps over to the garden bench, Aziraphale clears his throat, not wanting to startle Crowley in case he isn’t paying attention. “It’s cold out here, even for me, my love,” the angel murmurs as he stands next to the bench. 

He expects Crowley to turns towards him, but the demon doesn’t move. Aziraphale moves a step closer and reaches out a hand, slowly enough that Crowley can pull away if he wants to. The angel runs his fingers carefully through the moonlight bleached hair, picking his way through the curls as he goes. Crowley remains quiet, but Aziraphale can feel him lean into his touch ever so slightly, so he keeps up the motion. “I brought a blanket,” he whispers after a few moments, the cold settling into his corporation with a slight shiver. 

Slim fingers wrap around his wrist, pulling his hand from the red hair he will never get enough of. The pulling continues until Aziraphale has been lead around to the front of the bench. A hand turns to an arm that wraps around his waist, pulling him closer to the demon’s side as he lowers himself to the bench. The angel quickly covers both of them with the blanket, tugging the freezing man closer to him. 

“My dear, how long have you been out here?” he asks, voice filled with worry as he realizes just how cold Crowley is. 

Crowley remains silent, only moving closer to Aziraphale and the angel tuts. Once he finally settles, Aziraphale leans into the back of the bench and turns his gaze to the frozen garden in front of him. As he finally looks around, the angel feels his breath catch. “Oh, Crowley...” he breathes out, voice cracking slightly. 

It’s a clear night for once and as the moon shines down, the light from it bounces off of the ice and snow that covers everything. All of the plants, bushes, and trees around their cottage shine in a way Aziraphale has never seen. He’s been around a long time, has seen so much in his time on Earth, but this... Crowley’s weight is a familiar presence pressed against his side and the angel feels himself leaning into it as he gazes around them. It’s almost more than he can handle and he feels his breath catch again, hitching slightly as it does. His demon shifts and Aziraphale feels that arm around him hold him tighter. 

Crowley only speaks once the cold settles in even more, no longer held at bay by the blanket anymore. The demon’s voice breaks the silent night as he nuzzles against Aziraphale, “Let’s go inside, angel.”


End file.
